Needing
by ENGLISH-Y
Summary: One shot. Lime. KiraxL. No big plotline here. Warning: Character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the song "Un Dia Llegara" by JOSH GROBAN.

Well. You could say I've been plenty inspired to write something like this.

The song was part of my inspiration.

Warning: Character death.

--

--

"If Chocolate had a voice, it would be Josh Groban."

-Anonymous

--

--

Perhaps… no. Pure skin like his were not meant to be tainted. However… he was in the way. I couldn't. All he did was look at me, and call me Kira. Trying to prove me against myself. I am Kira – but I won't give in just like that.

And he knows it. And that is why I loathe him. He can see through me, read my words, read my thoughts, and know just what is happening to me when I don't even want him near.

He sickens me. I despise him, loathe him. I hate him.

And yet… no. I will not reach those thoughts again. An image of his pure white lips cascading moans into the air filled my mind. Never happened, but at one point I wanted it too. Pure, snow white skin bare against mine. Moans escalading into the musk smelt room. My name rung out like an angel's while he—STOP.

Gh… I'm doing it again. No, I didn't WANT him. Of course not. I was just… in dire need of him. No, not even that! I'm NOT craving him in the sexual way. I could never, besides that would just make his suspicions rise another ten percent if I even DOMINATED him.

"Raito-kun seems to be deep in thought again." That voice. HIS voice. His annoying, obnoxious, beautiful voice. I hated it. "Is Raito-kun thinking about his next kills on murderers?"

"I'm not Kira."

A smile stained that white face. Beautiful. The smile faded.

"Why is Raito-kun looking at me like he wishes to hurt me in some form a way?"

"Because you're annoying me," it was the only thing I could say. Turning my head away I looked down at the chain connecting us both. Fuck the chain. I wanted to get out of here.

Hearing the chains jiggle and rattle against each other, L stood up, his back slouching over as he tottered over towards the kitchen. He wants coffee and cake. I could tell. His body language nearly screamed for it.

I nearly screamed for him. God… no I couldn't deny it… I really did want him. His pure white skin, his white panda-like eyes, his feminine body. I wanted all of it. Including his heart.

I wanted him to want me like this too. Though… what is he thinking? He shows the same expression all the time, but perhaps I'm not looking right. Misa said that on an episode of that American show… 'America's Next Top Model', the host… uhm… Tyra I think her name was; was explaining how to show emotion through the eyes without moving a single muscle on your face.

Perhaps I needed to see L's eyes to find out about what he was feeling.

Shifting around, I peeked at his face. His eyes were… wide as always. But his pupils were huge. As if he were in the dark this entire time or… he was… thinking the same as I was.

"Raito-kun," he turned towards me, his eyes screaming something, though I'm not sure what. "Would you please stop staring at me like that – I don't feel comfortable while you are staring at me…"

Strange, because from what I see in your eyes you look like you're thinking naughty.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki," I smiled and nodded. I needed to get him out of the main room. Alone with me. I needed a cover.

"Hey, Ryuzaki…" I began my voice shaky with nervousness. Fabulous, the God of the New World is faltering from a sexual attention cover-up. "…can I talk to you alone… for a while?"

"What ever Raito-kun has to say to me, he can say to the rest of the Task Force," he retorted. Fuck. Why Ryuzaki, WHY?

"…it _needs_ to be private, Ryuzaki."

A pregnant pause. If you began to count the seconds, they would slow down to hours. Hours would slow down to days, and L would stay silent.

"Very well," he whispered as he stood up soon leading us to our room. Every step seemed to break the silence, and leave an echoing scar in my head. I could see the door.

The door. Get closer door. No… don't do that. No vertigo, good door. Get back here. Goood… fuck. No. Get back. Get back. Good door. Shit, not again. Why was my mind playing tricks on me at a time like this? Gh… and my arousal wasn't making the moments any better.

"Here we are," I heard him say, closing the door behind him. Turning around, I snatched his wrists and shoved him against the wall, his hands high above his head.

"Raito-kun…!!" he tried to protest, but nothing would work. I mean, after all, he had no experience in the sexual area. "Wh… what are you doing…?" There were his eyes again.

This time… his eyes screamed he wanted it. His voice may be shaky and scared – but his eyes weren't lying. "Giving you something we both want for once…"

"Raito-kun… no!" his voice was near pleading for me to stop. I don't take no for an answer, sorry. I will win in the end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amazing. Simply amazing. L was… perfect. His voice was… pure. The moans and screams had brought the purity to nothing. Or perhaps it was me who had rid the detective of every single strand of purity he had left. Either way…

He was fabulous in bed. Pure ecstasy. He was a virgin – so it just made it that much better. The entire time of this... he never said 'Raito'… always 'Kira'. And you want to know something? I liked it. It made me feel more dominative than I already was. This feminine, beautiful, gorgeous man.

I have succeeded what I wanted. And…

I know his real name.

You make them so intoxicated over anything (anything meaning sex in this term), they'll say anything. I asked him his name. He said 'L Lawliet'. The genius has begun to fall, and my Kingdom will rise. However…

I would rather someone of his intelligence to be by my side ruling than someone as dumb and ignorant as Misa or Takada.

Smiling down at the beautiful being, I couldn't help but gently kiss his cheek and rub circles and invisible designs on his bare arm. He shifted slightly, but did not wake up. "Sleep for eternity, darling," I whispered disgustingly sweetly into his ear. He shifted a bit again, but didn't wake up. Looking at the nightstand, I reached over, grabbing my watch and snapping it open.

**L Lawliet**

**Heart attack**

**10:34**

**After having fantastic sex, he goes down to the lower room to announce to everyone that he found out who Kira is. Before he can finish saying the suspect's name, he dies. His final words will be to look at the suspect and say 'I love you.'**

I couldn't help but feel a tear stroll down my cheek. He was fantastic. He was perfect. He was… everything. But I already wrote down the time for his death. Everything. I can't bring him back now…

Putting the watch to the side, I turned back to L. Shaking him a bit and leaned over his face, kissing his cheek. "Ryuzaki… wake up…" I whispered. "C'mon… wake up my sweet."

Another shift from him as the tainted male turned around. "Morning, Kira," he whispered. I smiled.

"You got me," I confessed. "I am Kira." A smirk formed on my lips as I gently kissed the corner of his mouth. "I am Kira…"

"Mmm…~" he moaned softly. "What time is it…?"

"About 10:25…"

"I need to go tell the others."

Getting up, L put his boxers and pants back on, then his shirt. I stood up and got dressed as well. The hand cuffs were off. I managed to persuade him. However, he knew now. And he wouldn't last very long either.

"Let's go Kira," he said softly as he lead me out of the room and down stairs. I looked at the wall clock.

**10:32**

Two minutes, darling. Two minutes.

"Good morning everyone," he said, his eyes normal. "I've come to a conclusion. Due to facts and clues, I have found out who Kira is."

**10:34**

"R—gh!!" L clutched his heart. "AHHHGGG!!!"

Die, L. Die. Get out of my way so I can complete my Kingdom. Put on an act Raito.

Running over to L, I quickly held his shoulders, keeping him standing. He turned to me, wide eyes – full of agony… fear… love.

"I… love you…" he whispered.

Everything went silent. Those words… were meant to be a lie… it didn't… it didn't feel like one…

Falling to my knees, I brought the dead body of Ryuzaki with me. No… he died… and… he did love me.

He actually loved me.

I could feel my tears coming. "Ryuzaki…" I whispered. "No…"

It stayed like this. Quiet and motionless.

"I love you too…"

--

--

--

WELL. I GOTTA GO. R&R.

BYE GAIZ.

--E-Y


End file.
